


Anniversary

by GrumpyBambi



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: I hate myself for this, M/M, No happy end, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBambi/pseuds/GrumpyBambi
Summary: All Jackson could remember was a huge fight with his boyfriend Jaebeom.He no longer knew what the reason was.Being ignored by Jaebeom completely was driving him crazy.Then he saw his boyfriend leaving his apartment with a bouquet of flowers he couldn't take it any longer. Jackson decided to follow him. To an area he never been before.Why was Jaebeom here? What was he doing here? Was he cheating on him?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 30





	Anniversary

If you are interested in this story please vote for it :>  
I have started a poll and I will start writing and publishing 2 or 3 with the most votes.  
One of them will published on twitter first. The other one/two on ao3.

Twitter : @BambiGrumpy

For questions or requests :

https://curiouscat.me/BambiGrumpy


End file.
